The Bleeding Heart, Once Frozen
by Auriana
Summary: One Shot. A young girl shattered a bleeding, frozen heart. A bleeding heart that could cahnge everything for Hogwarts. Rating for language.


The Bleeding Heart, Once Frozen

Auriana

- - - - - - - -

She stood. She stared. There was nothing to be done to make her move. She was shocked. Someone shouted.

_Follow Orders._

_Yes. Follow orders. _

_No, don't follow orders. Follow your heart. But how can I? I have no heart to follow… to feel… to live… _

Someone screamed. A light rushed past her. A Body Bind, maybe.

She was a husk. An empty husk, once a living woman. A beautiful, dark woman. A woman with a bleeding heart. A bleeding, frozen by the fires of her Master's hell. A hell she had entered so many years ago. Fresh out of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts.

The woman flinched. The name triggered a single emotion that swept through her veins. She moved. She moved to fight. To fight against Hogwarts and to win.

Someone laughed.

_My_ _Master. Show time._

_No! Not show time._

But she moved to His side anyway. Betrayal of her own heart. Betrayal for an eternal hell. He slithered away. To a tiny first year.

Rape. No, he would not. Not in front of all these wizards and witches.

_Witches._

_Mudbloods._

_Muggleborns._

_Mudbloods!_

_No! Muggleborns! It's a Muggleborn! Oh, dear Dark Lord. I'm conversing with my conscious. Yet, I don't have a conscious. _

_Yes, you do! It's just evil!_

_But-!_

A high- pitched scream sliced through the deadly air. Everyone stopped, staring in shock or in awe at the trio in the middle of the Great Hall. Or, a duo, since she stood off to the side and of the spotlight.

Her Master dragged the girl over to where she stood. A trio, now. The girl was of no importance. A pureblood, yes. Not of the "Almighty House" but of one of the "Improper Houses." Family was nothing to worry about.

_Like a dripping faucet, in dire need of being fixed. A flick of a wand, and it stopped dripping. Forever._

Her Master raised a single finger. He slit open the little girl's pale neck. Blood spurted out, covering the girl's robes and the floor. Students and teachers of Hogwarts cried. Her Master pulled her forward, dipping her hands in the blood. She knew her assignment: paint the hall in the perfect blood of an innocent.

She trembled. Was it in anticipation? No. It didn't feel like anticipation… maybe it is fear. _No, I know fear. This is not fear. This is-_

She lunged forward, hollow eyes suddenly filled with a burning fire. She grabbed the girl's neck, conjuring up a towel to wrap up the wound. She could feel the anger emanating from her Master. Everyone in the hall could.

She didn't care. Not a damn care.

Before her Master could reach her, a man in flowing robes stepped in front of her to protect her. Another man, in Death Eater garb, joined the man in the flowing robes. She looked up, expecting Death Eaters trying to reason with their Master. Instead, she found Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, wands out and pointed at her Master.

Severus Snape.

_So, he is a traitor. Should have known, though. After all, this is Severus Snape. _

Her Master pulled out his wand and started to duel with her protectors. She looked down, expecting to find a smiling and slightly dazed girl looking back. Her hopes were shattered into a thousand sharp, pointy pieces.

She stood, looking around her, searching for something to hurt people with. A fallen timber, once used as a support of the Great Hall ceiling caught her eye. She rushed over; grabbing the spiked end and dragging it back to the little the girl.

She glanced at the bluish colored girl, whose face was frozen in a look of… well, violent emotional distress.

The look on the little girls face sent a second emotion sweeping through her veins. This one, however, reached her heart with such an impact that her frozen heart shattered. Clutching her chest, her eyes filled with the emotions of the last twenty years of servitude and carnage for her Master.

_He is no longer my Master._

She nodded, agreeing with the tiny voice inside her head. She placed her head up high and walked forward, dragging the timber with her.

The three men ceased their dueling, to stare in wonder at the woman. She looked alive and semi healthy suddenly. Her face glowed and she stood straight- backed and with her head held prim in posture.

Her eyes flickered to all the Death Eaters in the hall and a wave of anger and hatred passed through her. Her eyes finally rested on her Master. She smiled a scary kind of insane smile that her Master did not like.

She walked forward, hips sashaying as she hefted the timber onto her shoulders. She stopped, eyes darting from her Master to her protectors. A triangle of Hate. She hated her Master for what he had done to her and countless thousands of innocent people. She hated Albus Dumbledore because he was just to kind hearted for her. Severus Snape had done nothing to give her a reason to hate him; she just hated him with her whole heart.

She lunged at Albus Dumbledore, timber in hand, but kiboshed and turned to face her Master. She took a step forward and rammed the timber into his shriveled heart, a look of surprise in his eyes and an odd mix of fuming hatred and overwhelming sadness frozen on his face.

His eyes and face, though hideous as they were, made something in her heart stir. Suddenly, she had an itch to hank out the timber and heal her Master somehow. She knelt down beside her fallen, withering Master and placed her pale- white hands on the timber. Something sliced into her side and a cry of anguish escaped from her lips. She looked down, finding the other end of the timber gouging through her body and out the other side.

She cried out again, this time in a joyful plea. She was relieved, her day had finally come. She would die; taking with her all the pain she had caused and suffered. She would rest in peace. Forever. While her Master would serve his immortal life trapped in Hell, the pain of every victim of his stupid deeds lodged in his heart.

True, he was not yet dead, but that would be soon fixed. For the Boy-Who-Lived walked closer, Albus Dumbledore at his side, so he could follow in his prophecy's footsteps. Seconds ticked by slowly as the boy prepared himself for the final task. He would not die and nor would she until after the death of her Master.

A blast of blinding red and green light filled the hall. Once the light had dispersed, she looked on her side. Finding only a sizzling lump of clothing, she laid down. Albus Dumbledore came to her side, hands resting on her checks.

_I am free!_

Her headstone sat side by side with those who had died fighting against her former Master and his vile ways. On her headstone read:

_Bellitrix Lestrange, your sins are forgiven and may you forever rest in peace._

The End

:)

Author's Note: Yes, well, this is the first angsty fic I've written so be nice! Do you like it? Flames, constructive critisism, crtitisism, etc. are very helpful. So please, if you wouldn't mind, review my little one shot!

Auriana


End file.
